Dean & Cas & Pie (English Version)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Dean, Castiel, an apple pie, a bed... ;-) Inspired by Misha Collins during a convention X)


Dean laid the marvellous apple pie he just bought on the table of the motel he and Sam were spending the night in. Sam went to the municipal archives for a ghosts affair which had attracted them in this lame town.

Letting Dean alone with his guilty pleasure...

He opened the plastic box with the impression of undressing the world's sexiest girl and licked his bottom lip. He took a small bite, chewing it slowly to savor all its flavours. It was perfect; creamy, sweet, caramelized.

- Hello, Dean.

The hunter almost dropped the piece of pie and wiped his mouth with the reverse of his sleeve, blushing slightly.

- What's up, Cass ? he answered, a little frustrated from being disturbed.

- I just came to salute you... But you seem busy...

- No, you can stay, Dean said, his words going faster than his thoughts.

Cas stared at him with his penetrating look: Dean sometimes had the impression that he could read his thoughts and it made him feel uneasy. But why ? He wasn't thinking something special... Except that the angel's lips were really pink...

- Can I taste it ? Cass suddenly asked, watching the pie.

- Hum... (Dean didn't like to share.) Well, take it, but I've already bitten in it...

- It doesn't matter.

The angel took a quite big bite, printing the shape of his teeth over Dean's. Unconsciously, the hunter became hot seeing a little cream on the corner of Castiel's lips and he signalled it to him: he wiped, but on the wrong side, so Dean bent over the table and wiped him himself.

Castiel gazed at him so intensely that the hunter couldn't take his look away from the two black abysses surrounded by a blue ocean. Realizing the ambiguous situation, he wanted to sit back but the angel retained him with an iron grip.

Before he could do anything, Castiel kissed him strongly. Dean could push him back enough to grunt:

- Cass... ! What the hell are you doin' ?!

- Sorry, Dean, I had an... impulse.

They looked at each other for a long time and, feeling that they both wanted the other, they continued; they kissed with passion, their tongue enjoying the taste of the apple pie which started to fade so Castiel - who definitely liked this pastry and especially Dean's taste - took the piece and made Dean eat it. The last one was licking the angel's fingers with ardor, when the angel felt something move in his crotch. He lowered his head, confused, when Dean laughed out loud:

- Come on, Cass.

He obeyed; Dean laid him on his two-places bed and took off his trenchcoat then his blue tie, devouring him with his eyes. The first one studied every of his moves. The hunter was now attacking his zipper and the angel panicked slightly; but the fear soon gave in to the pleasure when he felt Dean's tongue wrap around his dick like a snake. Instinctively, he ran his hand through the light brown hair of the human he loved so much, the human for whom he had and would give his life a thousand times if he had to.

Suddenly, Castiel wanted more. With a snap of fingers, he undressed Dean, letting him completely naked before him and took off his own clothes in the same manner.

- I didn't know you could do that, Dean huffed, amazed.

- You have no idea what I can do, Dean, muttered the angel, plating him on the matress.

He considered the round and muscled hunter's bums which were offering themselves shamelessly, before licking the furrow formed by his spine, from lumbar to cervical.

Castiel, mad of desire, bit next his ear, enjoying the moan of pleasure he snatched from him. Then he penetrated him slowly but surely while Dean was rearing up like a stallion below him.

- Cass... ! said Dean in pain.

- Sorry, Dean.

But he didn't stopped; he intensified his comings and goings, his body was on fire and his mind like his conscience were into oblivion. The chills he provoked to Dean were filling him with a feeling of omnipotence he never felt before.

- Cass... ! Son of a..., breathed Dean, close to the end.

- I love you, Dean. Come for me, the angel murmured in his ear.

Dean didn't need more to cum in Castiel's hand, who came into Dean too. They closed their eyes, discovering a new sensation so powerful, so upsetting, that it both let them more exhausted and satisfied than ever.

- Dean, I'm ba- OH MY GOD, Sam shouted before closing precipitately the room door shocked by the spectacle of his brother and the angel intertwined.


End file.
